Dare To Request?
by EmoRedneck
Summary: I really hope you do. Read inside for more info. PM me with questions! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

So because I've hit writers block with my other story I've decided to do a request thingy.

I've recently become obsessed with Seth Clearwater from Twilight. So the pairing or pairings have to include him. Or the actor Boo Boo Stewart.

Can be any genre you want. Can be any pairing you want. Threesomes, foursomes, group relationships, whatever! Just as long as it involves Seth/Boo Boo.

Can be any rating, and I will put a warning before each chapter if it's going to be anything higher than T.

Just put in a review or private message the details, and I'll get to it as soon as possible.

Now!

Get to sendin those requests!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the first installment of the Seth Clearwater/ Boo Boo Stewart oneshots. This request was given to me by BelieverInLove. Here you are sweetheart I hope you like it.

Disc.: I own nothing. Not even the plot. BelieverInLove owns the plot and OC. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Rating: T for mild swearing and tiny make-out sessions.

Paring: Seth/OC

"Tristan! Give it back!" I whine to my best friend. He only laughs harder, and holds my candy bar higher. I huff, and stomp my foot. "Please!" I whine again. He only shakes his head, and laughs harder. Just then my brother Liam rolled over his foot. "Give my sister back her damn candy." Tristan handed me the chocolate as he hops around holding his hurt foot.

"Thanks bro." I kiss Liam's forehead. He smiles at me. "No probably Bailey." He rolls back towards the fire. I decide to go make sure Tristan didn't have a broke foot. Although that would serve him right for taking my candy. Just as I was walking towards him I noticed these guys up on a cliff. I stop to watch as they all jump off. I was a little worried for them, sure I'd seen cliff jumping, even been a time or two, but no one ever jump from that high.

I watch as one by one they all come out of the water not far from where our fire was set up. They all ignored us for the most part as they walked past. All except one. He was tall, but shorter than the rest. And looked to be the youngest. 16 or 17, and around 5'11. He stares at me, and smiles. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I let my hair fall to cover my face.

I finger the studs in my left ear as I try to conjure up the courage to smile back. I managed a small half smile before he walks away. I sigh. That could have been my chance. If only I wasn't so shy with everyone. Especially guys. I hear the sound of my brother's wheelchair on the sand as he approaches me. "That boy seemed to like what he saw." I smile down at my brother. "He was cute." I admit shyly. Liam smiles. "Why don't you go for him?" I frown. "I'm to scared. I'd only make an ass out of myself."

He sighed, but gave me an understanding smile. "Don't give up just yet Bails."

All through the night I could feel someone's eyes on me. And whenever I would turn around, it would be that boy. The one who was staring at me earlier. I would only blush, and continue what I was doing. I could see Liam watching me, and every once in a while he would make sly remarks about people with wandering eyes. I was starting to wonder if it was possible to have a permanent blush.

All of a sudden Tristan and Liam were next to me. "Come on, time for campfire songs. Your up first. We need someone to play guitar anyway." I nod slowly before following them. I sit on the log we pulled up earlier, and position my acoustic in my lap. I strum the first few notes of Complicated by Avril Lavigne and clear my throat before starting. "Uh huh, life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is. Cause life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is…"

Seth's P.O.V

Glory she was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair, the most amazing blue eyes, cute freckles, and just the right amount of make-up. She had on a white tank top with a black vest, and black skinny jeans. The only thing was I had no clue what her name was. And it was killing me not to just run over to her and ask her for her whole life story. What's her name, where's she from, how old is she, everything. Now I've been compared to an eager puppy who loves everyone, but that's a little extreme even for me.

So instead I settled for looking like a creeper, and staring at her all night. The boys were never gonna let me live this down. Paul and Jared were having the most fun picking on me. They especially loved it when I blushed at the innuendos they kept making about me and mystery girl. I mostly ignored them, but when they started pointing out I didn't even know her name, it was getting harder to not just get up and go over there.

Things only got worse when she picked up that guitar, and opened her mouth to sing. With just those first few notes, I was hooked. Now I'm not gonna be all cliché, and say she had a voice of an angel, but she was good. It took me a minute to place the song since I was more into heavy metal than punk, but I soon recognized it as an Avril Lavigne song. Not real sure which one though.

After listening to the song I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her. At the very least I had to get her name. I noticed that no one was paying me any attention, and I quickly got up and wandered towards where mystery girl and her friends were set up. At first I just walked along the waters edge hoping maybe she would walk over here. I silently cheered when I saw her walk my way.

She stopped a few feet away from where I was standing, and as bad as I wanted to start up a conversation I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. I was silently freaking about the fact that the girl I've been staring at all night is finally right next to me and I cant say a damn thing, when she beat me to it. "So is there any particular reason your being all stalkerish and staring at me, then hanging out in front of where me and my friends are set up?"

I feel the blood rush to my face as I sputter. "Uh, well… see the thing is… um.." She turns to look at me. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything bad by it! I was just wondering. Oh ill go back over there now." She mumbled. She sounded and looked miserable, and that just wouldn't do. I reached out to touch her hand. "No! Stay. Please." she looked shocked, and I instantly regretted what I did. Then she smiled. "Ok."

I gave a sigh of relief. "God you don't know how long I've wanted to talk to you." she giggles. "Its fine. So what's your name?" I almost face palm. That's right we don't even know each others names. "Seth. Seth Clearwater." I hold out my hand. She takes it in hers, and I marvel at how small her hands are. "Bailey Rose." She says as she shakes my hand. "Pretty name." I say before I can stop myself. I'm totally ok with that when I notice how cute she looks with that blush on her face. "Thank you." she mumbles with a smile.

That had been the start of an amazing friendship. We had hung out multiple times over the next few weeks. Going on our first date a month and a half later. And we've currently been dating six months now. And I think it's finally time to tell her about my 'furry little problem'. "Seth Clearwater, where are you taking me?" Bailey asks with a laugh. I smile. "It's a surprise." She huffs, but I know she's smiling. I finally stop and let her down off my back as we reach a clearing. "Alright you can take off the blind fold." She quickly unties the blue bandana, and drops it to the ground.

She takes a look around before focusing back on me. "This is beautiful. Is this the surprise?" I smile and shake my head. "No babe. The surprise is something much bigger. You remember those tribe legends I told you about?" She nods. "The ones about the wolves and the vampires? Yeah." My smile turns wary. "Well they're true." I decide to go for direct. If she doesn't believe me, I'll faze. She laughs. "Come on Seth, stop joking around.

I give her a serious look. Her smile falters. "Your not joking are you?" I shake my head. "Come on Seth. I'm all for tribe pride, but this is ridiculous." I laugh. "No this is ridiculous." I quickly run behind a tree to shed my clothes and transform. She gasps when I reenter the clearing.

Bailey's P.O.V

Oh my god. Either this is some sick joke, or my boyfriend can turn into a giant adorable wolf. I hesitantly walk towards the giant sandy wolf, and reach my hand out to touch it. It leans its head down, and I scratch its ears. "Oh my god, it is you!" I exclaim. The wolf nods, before running back to the tree Seth went behind earlier. A minute later Seth comes walking slowly back to me. "Are you ok with this?" I nod eagerly. "I'm more than ok with it. I have the coolest boyfriend ever!"

He grins and runs over to me, picking me and swinging me around kissing me all over my face the entire time. "I'm so glad your ok with this." Suddenly he stops, and a look of panic comes over him. "But there's one more thing." "What?" I ask. "Well you remember the part about imprinting?" He asks hesitantly. I think for a second. "Oh! Yeah. The whole soul mate thing right? What about it?" He gives me a hard look. And suddenly everything falls into place. I was his imprint.

"I'm your imprint!" And this time it was my turn to jump him. I tackle him to the ground, and kiss him soundly. "So your ok with this?" He asks me. I nod enthusiastically. "Of course I am. I have the most kick ass boyfriend ever, and now I know that he can turn into a giant adorable wolf and he loves me unconditionally!" He smiles. "I really do." I blush. "I love you too Seth." I rub my nose to his. I really do have a kick ass boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Second installment. This request was given to me by fantasamigoricalproductions. "Seth has a crush on Jake! Must involve Popsicles and fluff." Hope this lives up to your demands love. Please enjoy :)

Disc.: I own nothing. fantasamigoricalproductions owns the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Rating: T for swearing and kissing.

Warning: Does contain boy on boy action. Dont like it, dont read it.

Pairing: Seth/Jacob

So when Sam told us the new patrol schedule, and said me and Jake would be patrolling together on Friday, I was thrilled. I was still excited even when I found out that it was gonna be an all night, well into the morning, running to the Canadian border type of patrol. Even after Jake got pissed off at me and told me to shut the hell up, I was happy. Just cause I got to hang out with Jake.

The excitement went away quick when I let a certain thought slip. In my defense it was all Jake's fault. Actually in hindsight it was my own fault. But for now let's pretend it was Jake and his stupid friendliness that made me do it, shall we? It was a simple thought and quick thought. _'I'm glad my imprint is so nice to me.'_ It was gone just as soon as it came. I didn't even realize I'd said- or thought rather- it out loud until I was smacking into Jacob's flank.

He'd stopped in his tracks and gone completely still the moment he heard what I thought. Then all at once he rounded on me. Growling in my face, and shouting furious thoughts at me. He'd said he hated me. That I was disgusting for liking a guy that way. I immediately started to cry, and ran as fast as I could back to La Push. I fazed back as soon as I reached the tree line behind our house. And shot past Mom and Leah, who for some reason were still up, and straight into my room.

That had been a week ago, and I still haven't left the house. The only reason I ever leave my room is for the bathroom and food. The latter didn't happen often seeing as how I've lost anything akin to an appetite. Sam has called a few times trying to talk me into leaving the house. I never actually speak to him, only hang up the phone the moment it's in my hand.

Leah and Mom have tried to talk to me as well. Mom had given up quicker than Leah surprisingly. I still wont tell anyone anything. I don't need anyone else to hate me. Suddenly a knock at the door shakes me from my thoughts. Seeing as how I'm already in the kitchen, I cant pretend to ignore it and let Mom get it. I sigh before going to answer it. I have a feeling I already know who it is. "Sam, for the love of God, I am not leaving this house. Go ho-" I stop.

It's not Sam. "Hey Seth." It's Jake. I want so much to be happy, and hug him like I usually do. Then I remember that night. And all the hurtful things he'd said to me. I growl before moving to slam the door in his face. Jake catches it and pushes it back open, before it even gets halfway there. I growl once more as I gear myself up for a rant.

"Listen here you sorry bastard, don't you 'hey Seth' me. If you think you can just show up here like some eager puppy, you got another thing comin. I am not-" He cuts me off. By kissing me. Oh my werewolf! Jacob Black is kissing me! No, no, no! Don't pull back! Damn. "that easy…" I finish lamely. Hey in my defense that was the best kiss EVER! So not the most intelligent person in the world right now. I shake my head in attempts to clear it, so I can continue to yell at him. The look on his face stops me.

He has this bright apologetic smile, and the cutest blush on his face. And he was trying to hand me, "Are those cotton candy popsicles?" I ask with astonishment. "Yeah. I know they're, so I figured they'd help with the whole 'I'm a jerk please forgive me' thing." Jacob says with a shy smile. I mentally melt. "How did you know those were my favorite?" "We've been friends for years. I've learned a few things along the way. Like the fact that you love cotton candy flavored _anything._"

I smile softly, and put a finger under Jake's chin in order to lift his head. "Thank you Jake. I'm still pissed at you for what you said, but this helps." He gives me that wide smile that never fails to make my legs turn to jell-o. "I really am sorry. It's just I was still kinda hung up on Bella. And I've been trying for so long to ignore the imprint thing, cause I didn't want to ruin things." I grab his hand to stop his ramblings.

"How about me and you go eat some popsicles, and watch a movie. And later we can talk about why ignoring me is an absolute no-no." He nods, and follows me to the living room. We sit on the couch, and Jake pulls me to him so I'm resting against his chest. I smile back at him before kissing his cheek. Delighting in the light blush I receive. "Here." He hands me one of the popsicles, and I let out a squeak of joy. "You're the best Jake." I tell him.

He smiles and leans down to kiss me again. I melt back against instantaneously. "Mmm, sweet." Jake says licking his lips. I blush heavily, and turn back to my treat to avoid looking him in the eye. "You are so cute." Jake says as he nuzzles into my hair. "Jake, stop…" I mumble embarrassedly. He lets out a low chuckle. "Love you Seth." I swear I'm glowing just from hearing those words. "I love you to Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay here is the 3rd installment in the Seth Clearwater/ Boo Boo Stewart Oneshot Series. This request was givin to me by deathnoteuser07. Well here ya go hope you like it.

Request: Seth meets an obsessive fangirl.

Rating: T for mild swearing.

Genre: Comedy/Crack

Disc.: I dont own shit.

"Oh my Twilight! Its Seth Clearwater! EEEE~~!" I jump and spin around. There was some blonde chick running full speed towards me. She was wearing some shirt with my face on it with the word Eclipse above it (1). How in the hell she knew who I was, was a mystery to me. "Hey Seth, you know that chick?" I shook my head. "Hell no." Paul laughed. "Then dude you better watch out cause she's runnin this way. And its full speed ahead baby." I look in the chick's direction and see that he's right.

She launches herself at me about three feet away. Now I've played football with the guys, and when someone does that you stick your arm out and close line. So that's what I did. She cut a flip immediately after hitting m arm. She fell to the ground, landing on her back with a groan. "What was that for?" She whines. I raise an eyebrow. "You just came running at me full speed of course I was gonna close line you."

She sits up. "I was just trying to glomp you." I give her a look. "What the ever lovin hell, is a 'glomp'." I say the word like it's a disease. She smiles. "It's a tackle hug." She says cheekily. "That, was _not_ a hug." I say seriously. (2) She pouts. "I just wanted to hug you. I was so excited when I fell into the book, and couldn't wait to rape- I mean meet you." She gives us a sweet smile, but the shifty eyes ruin it.

"Alright that's it back in the real world you go. I said you could come in if you behaved, and you didn't, so out ya go." Bella's friend Angela Weber picks the girl up by her collar before kicking her into the air. She says something in a language I don't know, and the girl is gone in a flash of green light. "Well bye now." Angela says. Everyone looks at each other. "Weirdest day ever…" I mumble. They all laugh. "Hey, everyone's first fan girl is scary, but you'll get used to it." I stiffen. "Excuse me, WHAT? There's gonna be more?"

END

(1) : Pretty sure those shirts don't exists, but for sake of the plot lets pretend they do shall we?

(2): Whoever can tell me where I referenced that section from, gets a free oneshot of any fandom, any pairing, any genre, any rating. Only the first person, sorry J


End file.
